Please Don't Go
by KristaRabbit
Summary: Thorki, ThunderFrost, Lady Loki x Thor. Mature Content and Language. Ten years have passed since Loki and Thor have seen one another. Smut Ensues


_Thor_. It couldn't be. A full decade had passed since Loki had seen him last. Ten years since she had fled to Midgard to live among the humans as a female to remain inconspicuous. Yet, the dark unusual swirling in the sky and sounds of thunder were unmistakable. Thor was here. Long ago that would have caused her to flee across universes. Now, she hadn't even bothered getting dressed before she was running towards the thunder as if her life depended on it, the thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders billowing around her as she weaved through trees. The air was crisp and the ground carpeted with snow, making the woods look otherworldly in the streaming moonlight. It was beautiful. One of the reasons she had chosen to live in the cabin far away from people. The other being, she couldn't risk somebody figuring out who she was. She couldn't imagine anyone would take too kindly to the 'Asgardian Bastard' who had destroyed half of New York. She glanced up and slowed when she was almost directly beneath the booming torrent in the clouds, her bare feet sinking into the snow as she approached a clearing in the trees. He had to have known she was here. Why else come down from Asgard in such a remote place in the middle of nowhere? Her heart began to pound in her chest, her eyes darting around as she stopped at the edge of the clearing to stare around the empty, frozen field.

Why was it empty? She searched the entire span of the field and there was nothing. Where was he? As she ventured further out into the open she began calling his name quietly, wondering if he were playing some game like they used to when they were kids. She glanced upwards briefly and examined the now mostly clear sky. A disheartening thought entered her mind and she paused, frowning deeply. What if he hadn't been coming, but going? Why would he leave without seeking her out? What if he had but couldn't find her? What if he had given up and returned home? Her heart clenched in her chest, her face falling into a deep frown. She had remained hidden on purpose for so long, and now that she was actually READY to be found, ready to face him, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Thor!"

The cry echoed off of the surrounding trees and went unreturned. No. No, he couldn't be gone. She had so many things to tell him. A decade of solace had given her the time to reflect on her actions and every horrid thing she had done to get to this point. Oddly enough, she regretted nothing. Nothing, but losing him. For so long, she had convinced herself that she hated him, that she wanted nothing to do with him. But as the years rolled by, she found herself longing for the days when they were close. Dreaming of him, wishing that he were there to comfort her or merely tell her one of his war stories with an excited expression on that big, dumb beautiful face of his. Fuck, she missed him so terribly, some nights her chest literally ached from the loss she felt.

A heavy sigh rolled past her lips, her breath freezing in the air around her. "Thor." She whispered, closing her eyes. The only reply was the deafening silence of the frozen forest. Tears begin to pool around her lids. She was too late. Emotion flooded her chest, causing it to tighten to the point where she could barely breathe. What had she expected? To run into the field and see him waiting for her with open arms like one of those corny movies Midgardian's loved so much? For him to actually be happy to see her as she sprinted into his arms like their relationship hadn't been permanently damaged? He probably didn't even WANT to see her. In fact, he was probably only here in the first place to drag her back to Asgard and shove her in front of Odin to be punished for her crimes. Her shoulders sagged as the tears she had been holding back began to stream down her cheeks. She had never felt more alone than she did in this moment.

Slowly, her face turned up to the empty sky again, her sparkling green eyes laced with moisture and rimmed with red. He had left her. A look of sheer pain etched itself into her features and she was suddenly shaking with a mixture of frustration and anger. When she was finally able to speak through the tension in her throat, her shout was wretched, reflecting all of the agony she felt in her heart.

"THOR!"

Of course no answer came. With a choked cry she slowly dropped to her knees and stared down at the unblemished blanket of white in front of her. Perhaps she could just lay down in it and become completely encapsulated in ice for seventy years like Steve Rogers. The world would be different when she finally unthawed. Maybe by then people would have forgotten about her sins. Maybe then she could actually venture out into the world and have a real life. Maybe she could forget the past that haunted her day in and day out. Perhaps then, he wouldn't plague her dreams.

With a heavy sigh, she laid down in the cold powder and pulled the blanket around herself tight, staring off into the darkness blankly as tears continued to roll off her face and drip to the ground, mixing with the cold moisture beneath her. She was unaware of how much time had passed when she finally closed her lids and half-drifted into an uneasy sleep, or of the snow now falling from the sky and covering her. She was barely even conscious of a gentle touch on her cheek or of her black curls being brushed off of her face.

"Loki…"

The word floated in her sleepy mind for several seconds before it registered as familiar. A small gasp sounded from her throat as she became aware of the hand now being pushed through her hair.

"Loki."

Her eyes fluttered open then and flew to the face staring down at her. There he was in all his god-like glory, his vividly blue eyes settled on her. Her heart stopped. Was he really here? Or was this some sort of cruel dream-like state? He took her chin in his hand then and she swallowed hard. His fingers were rough and calloused. Yes. Yes he was here in front of her. He hadn't left! Her breath caught in her throat and she was suddenly unable to breathe or move. She was helpless to do anything but stare up into his eyes and try to gauge what he was feeling. His neutral expression didn't give her much to go on. Was he happy to see her? Or would he take her prisoner any second?

Then, something warm flickered in those blue orbs and she knew. Centuries spent in his company had left her able to read him like a book. He had missed her. With a husky, emotion filled breath she was suddenly sitting up and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. He instantly wrapped his arms back around her and she filled with an intense relief that nearly caused her to burst into tears again. They didn't say anything for several minutes. They just sat there clinging to each other, both wary to let go. They had spent so much time at each other's throats over the years, it was insanely pleasing to be able to hug him and not put up a wall or a front. She was so tired of fighting and making war with him. Now she just wanted to forget for a few moments all of the bad blood between them and hold him to her until he had to pry her off.

After several more moments of blissful silence he finally pulled his head back slightly to look down at her as her cheek rested on his shoulder. It felt unusual to see Loki in female form, but he didn't mind it. She looked ravishing and healthy. Her skin looked like pure ivory porcelain and her raven hair was long and radiant, spilling around her shoulders in a silky wave. Midgard suited her. He sighed heavily and slowly brought his large hand to her hair, stroking it softly. "Loki, it's been so long. My heart is happy to see you again." He told her softly, emotion welling in his chest. He missed her more than any words could possibly explain. When Heimdall had picked up a faint trace of her, he had thought it was too good to be true. He never expected to hear from her again. Some nights he would lay awake wondering if she were dead. He had nearly given up hope. Now not only was Loki back in his life, she was hugging him as if nothing bad had ever happened between them. It made his soul rejoice. He had expected a fight, for her to spit venomous words at him and scream at him to leave. This reaction was a pleasant surprise. And it told him that she had missed him just as much as he, her.

She turned her face to him then, her eyes moist with tears. She slowly lifted a shaking hand to his jaw and stared at him with an expression he couldn't wrap his head around. There was pain, that was certain. But there was also warmth and something dreamy swimming in those brilliant pools of green. It made his heart stop and his mouth dry. He became suddenly aware of her hand pressed to his skin and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He did not understand the effect her gaze was having on him and this unnerved him. He opened his mouth to speak, to ask her why she looked at him in such a way, but his words were cut off by her mouth brushing to his as her cold breath floated past his parted lips. His breath hitched in his chest and his body went very still. He knew he should be pulling away but all he did was sit there, dazed and confused by this startling and forbidden action.

She had no idea what she was doing or what her actions meant. This was her brother. No, no he wasn't her brother at all was he? They shared no blood. Still, what she was doing was wrong. So wrong. She had only ever known him as her sibling. Except for the last ten years. He went from the scapegoat for all of her anger and hate, to the object of her desires and secret thoughts. The truth was they WEREN'T related, not even a little. Not at all. That was what she had told herself all those nights alone in her cabin when she laid in the dark, wishing it was his hand caressing her instead of her own. She felt disgusting as her lips pressed completely to his and her heart began to flutter. She expected him to recoil, to shout obscenities at her for being so vile. But, he didn't move. She felt him tense but that was it. So she wrapped the hand on his face to the back of his neck and pulled herself closer to him, unable to stop doing whatever the hell it was she was doing. She had ached for him for so long. Thought about him daily. Wished for this moment, where she could show him how sorry she was and how much she cared for him, despite having behaved as if she despised him in the past.

Thor's heart was pounding so hard he thought it would jump right out of his chest and spill out onto the snow. Loki was kissing him. Never in a million years would he have thought THIS would be the outcome of their reunion. His head thundered with overwhelmed thoughts. None of them were registering quickly enough for him to do the right thing and react in a proper manner to what was happening. His body, however, seemed to know exactly what to do. It stirred with heat and horrifyingly enough, arousal as her mouth caressed his sensually and her cold hand kneaded the back of his neck. This was wrong. This was unnatural. Yet, he couldn't pull away. He couldn't stop himself from suddenly towing her closer and returning her kisses. She tasted sweet and it made his head swim. The blanket that had been wrapped around her shoulders slipped away from them then, cascading across her skin and crumpling to the snow behind her. He roamed his hand down her bare back, becoming acutely aware for the first time that she was completely nude beneath it.

A soft moan spilled from her mouth into his when his rough hand moved across her flesh. It fueled something carnal within her and before she knew it she was wrapping her free arm around him and pulling herself onto his lap, her legs on either side of his waist. He reacted by sliding his fingers downwards and gripping her back just above her rear. Such a simple movement, yet it shot tingles up and down her spine. They were completely in each other's arms now, their mouths moving curiously and desperately. That was exactly how she felt. Desperate. To feel close to him again, to have his mouth to hers until she was drunk from it, to make up for all of the time they had lost. Maybe this was wrong. Maybe what they were doing would be sick in the eyes of most. But if she we're honest with herself, she had always known deep down there was something different about their relationship, that there was something more there than what met the eye. When she discovered her Jotun heritage, that they were not blood, it came as a huge comfort knowing that she wasn't disgusting for looking at him longingly when he didn't notice. Or wondering what his mouth would feel like on hers. Now she knew. And it was glorious. His facial hair scratched against her chin and his kisses were rough yet somehow soft at the same time. When his tongue pushed at her lips, begging them to part, she obliged happily, allowing that wet muscle to roll against hers and completely overtake her. She pressed her bare chest to him, moaning softly and gratefully for the lavish attention he was paying to her mouth. A dull ache began to form in her lower stomach and without much thought, her body began to roll and grind subtly against him, her subconscious mind seeking out friction between them.

Loki's kisses were like the sweetest tasting wine that one could not stop indulging in, leaving him dizzy, warm, and wanton. The nagging voice at the back of his mind screamed at him to stop, to stop this madness, but he was finding it harder and harder to think of reasons why what was happening was wrong. Especially when it felt more right than anything he had experienced. Never in his centuries of existence, had one kiss left him so incapacitated and hungry. When her hips began moving against his crotch he told himself that he should be horrified, but his 'self' scoffed and drove him to push her back into the snow instead. Her body was soft and supple and willing beneath his. She welcomed him against her the second her back hit the snow, clinging to him and hugging his waist with her thighs. That was the moment he stopped fighting his mind and gave in completely to the maddening pleasure she was inflicting onto his senses.

He was heavy, almost crushing. She loved it, loved the way he pressed her down and covered her completely. Her head rolled back against the cold ground and she panted out several soft gasps as his lips found her neck. She gripped his hair, trying to burrow his face even closer against her skin. He hummed softly as he bestowed heated kisses, sucks, and bites onto her flesh, causing her to arch against him and whimper with need. He was overwhelming and intoxicating. She never wanted whatever was happening to end. She wanted to stay in this forbidden, illicit moment forever and never leave his arms again.

"Thor." She called out softly, moaning when his lips attacked a sensitive spot near the lower part of her ear. "Please, don't go. Don't leave me again. Stay with me." She pleaded, half out of her mind with lust and powerful emotion. Her arms tightened around him and she hugged him to her closely, as if she could somehow keep him there and prevent his inevitable departure.

Her request filled him with happiness yet at the same time sorrow. He wanted nothing more than to never leave her side again, but he could not stay. He swore himself to defending the realms long ago. His calling was of a higher purpose. "Loki, oh Loki." He breathed, pulling his mouth from her neck and leaning his forehead to hers. "You know I cannot. Come with me. Come home with me, where I can visit you often."

Her lower lip began to tremble, disappointment filling her heart. "This IS my home now. I cannot go back. I fear what he will do to me." She confessed, admitting for the first time that she feared the man she called father for so long.

Thor didn't need to ask to know she spoke of Odin. His chest clenched at her admonition and he brought a hand up to cup her face and run his thumb light over her cheek. "You need not fear him, Brother. I would never let him hurt you. I'd give up my own life before I'd allow him to." He told her, sincerity and grief lacing his voice. Her gaze turned sad then, making him realize no words he could use would convince her to return to Asgard. He could not stay and she would not go with him. He had every intention of forcing her to return home with him when he ventured to Midgard this day. But one look into those pleading emerald eyes and he knew that he would leave her here, where she chose to be. He would not take away her freedom. The truth of it pained him greatly. All they had was right now. His mouth was back on hers then, kissing her urgently. The time for talking was over. No words would change their reality.

She whimpered against his lips, taking his hair in her hands and pulling him as close as physically possible as their mouths crushed together and moved along one another frantically. He would leave her again. But not now. Now he was hers and she was his. Tonight they belonged to each other. To hell with what was right or wrong. "Take me Thor." She begged suddenly, pulling her mouth from his to gasp the words out with a shaken voice.

They send a jolt of energy through him, causing his already half-hardened member to spring to life completely and press against her through the fabric of his pants. A moan rumbled out of his chest and he instantly began to rub against her, unnerved by how powerfully his body reacted to her. He felt dirty for being so aroused by Loki, of all beings in the universe. Yet, he wanted this. Wanted it more than anything. She was beautiful and inviting and he loved her in the most inexplicable of ways.

Her body was on fire. His grinding motions between her legs sent wave after wave of heated tingles shooting to all parts of her body. With breathless moans, she slid her hands downwards and fumbled with the front of his pants, impatient to have him inside of her. She had waited years, she didn't want to continue prolonging such torture a second longer. He didn't fight her, instead he lifted his hips away from her body so she could unfasten the material and shove it down off of his bottom, along with his undergarments, as their mouths found each other once more. His impressive member sprang free then and settled against her skin, causing a flood of liquid heat to pool between her thighs. "Uhn, Thor. Please. Please."

The second their groins made contact, he was filled with a wild need to take her over and consume her. Then she started begging him in that sensuous velvety tone and he was done. Done, prolonging what the both wanted greatly for unexplainable reasons. He was inside of her in one fluid stroke, his breath hitching in his throat when the moist heat of her surrounded his sex and her inner walls engulfed him. She was so wet, he slid inside of her with ease. A shiver tore through him and it wasn't from the cold. Loki was so eager and soaked. For HIM. The loud gasp and choked moan that flew out of her then nearly made him forget his own name. It was the most stimulating sound he had ever heard. He bit at the bottom lip of her open mouth softly and began to stroking inside of her, stretching her to her absolute limit. She took his immense size completely without complaint, unlike most had in the past. He watched as pain etched across her features but quickly vanished, replaced with an undeniable mask of pleasure. He had never seen his Loki look so stunning. Her hips began to roll upwards to meet his. The sensations it created left him breathless. She was so tight around him, and so warm. It was a relief from the cold air that surrounded him and the snow that was now accumulating on his back, hair, and shoulders.

Full. That was the only word that described how he made her feel. He had barely started moving within her and already she was breathing in loud pants, her legs trembling with desire. No room was left inside of her for him to further occupy but still she wanted more. She felt almost crazed with her lust for him. That was evident in the rapid way she pushed up against him, trying to goad him into moving faster. He caught on quickly, suddenly gripping her by the back of the hair and forcing her hips down against the snow rather roughly as his tempo increased. A loud moan tore from her as pain shot through her core. She brought fingernails to his back and dug them into his muscled flesh, clinging to him as his movements forced her body to jolt upwards each time he shoved inside of her.

He pulled her head back suddenly using the hold he had on her curls, causing her neck and back to arch beautifully. Then, his mouth was practically attacking her neck and shoulders, his stubble scratching against her skin as teeth and tongue devoured her. She clawed at his back as noisy pants and cries erupted from her throat. He kept this up for several minutes, teasing and sucking on her until her skin was dotted with red markings and shallow teeth indentations. Then he leaned up to examine his work, his eyes filling even further with fire at the sight of her. She was marked as his, nobody else had the right to claim her. She belonged to him.

Their love making was becoming frenzied, almost animal like. The rough way in which he pumped his large muscle into her opening was becoming overwhelming. It stretched her too far. It caused so much pleasure she didn't know what to do with it all. It left her body writhing and trembling beneath him, covered in cold sweat and goose bumps. Just when she thought she could take no more of the fiery intensity, he increased it, proving to her that he had not yet reached his full potential. She was certain she would die if he were to ever tear into her with his full power. His hips were now slapping against her, the sound echoing around them then fading into the night air. She felt him all the away up into her lower stomach, and fuck it was glorious. Thor Odinson was a god.

He groaned loudly, his harsh breaths circulating frozen plumes of air around his mouth, which was hung open. His body was cold yet hot at the same time. He shivered heavily but he wasn't sure if it was from the winter air, or the fact that Loki was the most divine creature he had ever taken. He had heard of her sexual prowess many times before and always wondered if she really lived up to the glorified talk, or if that's all it was. It was unquestionably true. Each time his cock forced its way inside of her, he felt as if his body would break apart from the massive amounts of pleasure that shook through it. He couldn't handle this much longer, but he would try with all his might. Their fucking was too extraordinary to end just yet. She, however, seemed quite determined to make him come on the spot. A surprised moan flew past his lips when suddenly a wave of heat and tingles that could only be stemmed from her magic rippled through him from head to toe, sheltering him from the cold. His throat tightened until it was nearly closed and all he could do was gape down at her unbreathing as his hips pounded forward unsteadily.

If Loki wasn't so busy practically screaming, she may have laughed at the stunned expression on his face when she pushed a surge of warm magic through him. He could not tolerate the ice the way she could, so she had done something about it. She wanted no part of this to be undesirable for him. She shuddered heavily as her glossed and watering eyes roamed over his rocking frame. He looked so beautiful above her she could barely stand it. His face was twisted with lust and flushed and his brow was now lined with sweat. And the sounds that came out of him when he finally found his breath again were enough to nearly send her spiraling over the edge.

With his body now free from the distraction of the frigid air, Thor threw his entire concentration upon Loki, showering her in hot kisses and almost rough caresses as their hips crashed together steadily in perfect unison. He knew she was close. Her higher pitched whimpers and gasps told him so. By the Gods she sounded astonishing. His standard for sex would never be the same after this. What were they doing? Why were they doing it? Had this been a long time coming? He moaned with a heavy shudder as tension pooled in his groin and pushed him even closer to release. He didn't care. Whatever the reason for this sudden passion between them, he loved it. He loved her. She was the center of his universe. She always had been. Maybe this changed everything. Maybe it meant they would never be able to go back to the way things used to be. That should have saddened him. It didn't. Maybe, this was how they were meant to love each other the entire time, only they were both too stupid and misguided by the lie they were told their entire lives to realize it until now. His breathing suddenly hitched, choked off by the overwhelming surge of pleasure that suddenly pulsated in his groin. He felt his cock swell almost painfully as he pounded relentlessly into her. Then, he was groaning loudly as he slammed forward once more, burying himself as deep as he could go, hot liquid pouring out of him and filling her. Stars exploded behind his eyes and his body shuddered heavily from the force of his orgasm. "Auh! Loki! Come for me!"

His plea came a few moments too late. The second she had felt his seed flowing into her, her resolve to prolong the reckless coming together of their bodies shattered. She breathed out in short, noisy gasps and keens as her body arched so hard she would have thrown a mortal man completely off of her. But Thor was like a wall. Her chest slammed up into his and she drew blood on his back as her hips exploded, flooding around his throbbing muscle with a wave of liquid heat. The lusty sound that came out of her as wave after wave of release pumped out of her was unnatural, almost animal-like. Then, Thor collapsed onto her in a sweaty gasping heap and she was crushed under him. She laid there helplessly beneath him writhing and mewling and moaning as aftershock continued to course through her for several moments, her head spilling and her heart thundering.

Once she had regained some semblance of her senses, she released a long content sigh and held him to her, his cheek to her chest. She loved the way his weight held her down. It made her feel shielded and protected. His skin was warm and damp against hers and he seemed to be utterly spent. A satisfied grin slowly lit up her flushed face and she tightened her grip on him. "I love you Thor…."

He smiled, his eyes closed and his body completely relaxed against her. "I love you too. Look at you, being sentimental."

She snorted and gave him a squeeze. "Don't get used to it." She turned her eyes upwards then, a thought entering her mind. "Are…you going to make me go back?"

"No Loki."

"Will you stay?"

A pause…. "As long as I can."

She slowly smiled, her heart fluttering in her chest. "Good. Because I want to do that again."


End file.
